


Vanish

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [16]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: Damn task forces. He lost more than they knew.
Series: Writetober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Vanish

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

Robert rushed the door to have handle and jam announce he was too late to protect them. Since the ‘mass kidnappings’ as most governments claimed, their hidden agents became hot in task forces targeting dissidents.

People of worth, risk, or any connected to such became vanish targets by government decree.

**Author's Note:**

> Any flash fic in this series that gains 500 hits or better I will expand to a full scene.


End file.
